Of Fire and Snow
by Midnight-Lycanroc
Summary: In a world where Seraphims rule the world, Iblis Bazaleel is born into the world. She has to learn to use her magic to save herself from the seraphims that are out to kill her with the help of her adoptive mother. However one day her life is flipped upside down and she is forced to run.


In a world where the weak are devoured by strong, where power trumps good, and money rules over logic, a baby was born. Then again babies are born almost every day, but this one was different. She had no soul and had black feathered wings, unlike the soulful Seraphims that walked this stunning world. Her own mother, scared of being punished for conceiving such an oddity tossed her in the dumpster outside before even giving her a name. The nurses were forced to obey the mother`s commands to let the child to be eaten, for she was a political leaders wife.

In a world where fame and status trumps skill and potential; this baby was saved by a wandering lone she-wolf.

Covered in snow

'TRY HARDER BEZALEEL.' the black she-wolf snapped at the tall teenager, a black cape snapping around her as shadows covered the clearing.

"I`m trying Oma!" I growled through gritted teeth. I could feel my powers reaching their limits; the shadows pulsated around me yet refused to stretch the extra inch to include the ancient shifter. Suddenly I felt the invisible hand squeeze my heart; the shadows burst out and covered the wolf as well as a few more miles into the forest. I felt the hand release its grip and a light burst through my shadows, enveloping the area in the natural light of day. A woman with long brown hair, dark brown eyes and a beautiful faced walked across the clearing, her white wings folded neatly behind her. This was my Oma, my grandmother. She took me in when I was a baby, and named me Iblis Bezaleel. She taught me out in the forest how to control my powers and how to conceal my wings from people.

W

She told me that in the world we live in being normal is required, and I was far from normal, and that was a good thing. I had black hair with a natural blond highlight on the tips of my hair. My eyes were a bright green, well one was; the other eye was what people feared, it was as if it was an eye of a demon. It had a reptile-like slit for an iris and the outer part consisted of a green, gold and crimson red. I was tall, from what Oma said, for my age, and was muscular from the training, yet I had enough fat to be considered 'curvy'.

"You need to work on your limits Iblis. If we find you an amplifier then you will be able to do it for sure, but until that time you still need to work. Then I will allow us to go into the city. Let`s go home, and I`ll run a few tests after we eat before you can take a bath and go to sleep." She said and walked past me, leading the way home.

We trekked through the snow and I watched with interest as the fire bugs seemed to dance trough the tree`s and the birds sang loudly on their branches. Suddenly a rabbit sprang out onto the path and Oma wasted no time before she transformed back into a wolf and caught the rabbit. She brought it back, blood drizzling from the sides of her mouth as she transferred the rabbit to her hand and tried to wipe away the blood. She caught my eye and laughed as a disgusted look crossed my face, the smile warming her features.

"The Scandinavians used to refer to me as the 'Warg' you know." She said with a smirk as we crossed a bridge. I stopped and looked over the side at all of the fish swimming under the frozen surface of the lake. My reflection stared back at me and I was reminded why I wasn`t normal. The eye, my hair, everything about me prevented me from being a part of the huge city of glass I could see in the distance. The city of Corruption as Oma called it. Then again, neither could she, we were alike yet so different. She had been banned from all the cities in the world because of her power, because she was a living ampilifier. Any person who killed her would become a strong seraphim.

"You have receded into legend for sure Oma. You used to be so fierce and strong that you could hunt down any Seraphim that you wanted to. You had them cowering at your feet, then you ran and hid in the woods. Why did you choose that over stopping the king?"

Oma stopped and turned to look at me. Her face set downcast, she was remembering her younger years again. "A person in the ancient world once said that 'A man who wants to lead the orchestra must turn his back on the crowd.' He was a great man, and I always believed in his words. I needed to turn away from my people and focus on someone who will change it before I decided to step into power again. Let`s go home now before the rabbit begins to stink." She muttered and changed into a wolf, leaving me to chase after her.


End file.
